


Roommates and Visitors and Other Annoying Things

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Community: daily_deviant, Community: kinky_kristmas, Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: Why Severus ever let Draco stay with him, he would never know.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> My Piece for Kinky Kristmas at Daily Deviant this year. I had a lot of fun with it, and it definitely helped me get through the end of the year...
> 
> Thank you to the Mods for this fest, which is definitely one of the highlights of my year. To Rowan for a quick lookover, and also my beta, K, whom I adore. Hope you enjoy this, recipient. I had fun writing it.

Some days, Severus was glad to have Draco around. For one, he did not treat him as an oddity or a freak for surviving Nagini's attack, or for being a traitor to the Dark Lord. For another, it was quite pleasant to have someone to help with his potions; retrieving ingredients, helping him prep them, taking turns stirring. It made life easier. For another, he enjoyed having a companion to eat with, discuss the ridiculous articles in the Prophet and the Quibbler, or the latest news from the Ministry with.

But other days, like tonight, Severus wished the boy had never been born.

Draco had invited his friend Blaise Zabini over. At first it had been pleasant enough. He had been far more conversationally interesting than Goyle, who spent the time either morose or stuffing his face with food. But then the boys had gone upstairs. Severus had decided to catch up on some of his journal reading, only to be distracted by a squeaking overhead. At first he had assumed the boys were just walking heavily, but soon the sound had become too rhythmic for him to pretend it was anything but what it was. Especially when the moans and cries followed soon after. Severus had never wanted to know that Draco was that loud during sex. Or, apparently, that he bottomed, from the way he was egging Blaise on.

Unfortunately, the only place in the house he could get away from the noise was his work room, which was hardly a place conducive to reading. Slamming his book shut, Severus decided to go for a walk. Hopefully when he returned, the two would be done.

The walk was refreshing, and Severus felt much calmer when he returned home. The house was silent, and he breathed a sigh of relief. They were done. Thank Merlin. He made his way up the stairs, but by the time he reached the landing, he discovered that they weren't done after all. He scowled, then shot a silencing spell at Draco's door, glaring at it for a moment before passing to get to his own room. He was going to have to talk with the boys in the morning. No more raucous sex in his house. If they wanted to do this, they could go to Blaise's flat instead.

In the morning, Blaise was gone before Severus came down for breakfast. But Severus was determined to speak to Draco, so once the boy had finished his breakfast, he insisted they sit and talk over coffee.

"I do not mind if you have friends here to visit, Draco, but I insist that if you engage in that sort of behavior, that you do it somewhere other than my home."

Draco's eyes raised from his cup, one eyebrow raising. "Oh?" His lips curled up slightly at the corners, and he tilted his head. "Did we… disturb you? You could have asked us to quiet down. Or used a silencing spell."

"That is beside the point, Draco. It is impolite to do such things in another's home. I expect you to remember that in the future. Are we clear?"

"Of course, Severus. I wouldn't dream of upsetting you. Of course… you could always have joined us…" He glanced at Severus over the rim of his cup as he took a sip.

Severus glowered at the boy. "That is not funny, Draco. When you are capable of being serious, I will be down in my workroom, starting the next stage of our potion." He stood, setting his mug in the sink, then stormed from the room. Impudent brat.

* * *

Draco behaved for a week. Once more, they spent days together making potions, and discussing current events. It was peaceful. Severus couldn't remember the last time he had felt so relaxed. But then, Friday night, Draco disappeared. Severus tried to tell himself that the boy was young and needed to have time to himself, but as the evening drew on, his mood grew increasingly darker.

Where had the boy gone? Didn't he know how rude it was to keep him awake like this, worrying over him? Obviously, another talk was in order.

Draco didn't return until well after daybreak, stumbling into the kitchen rumpled and flushed, and reaching for a coffee cup before greeting Severus with a lazy smile. "Good morning, Severus."

Severus wasn't impressed. "Where have you been?"

Draco raised his chin, grinning now. "Out," he said in a slow drawl.

"And you did not think to let me know you would not be back until morning?"

"Poor Severus. Did I keep you up all night? Perhaps I should make it up to you?" Draco moved towards him, a hand stroking up Severus's arm before he yanked it out of the boy's reach, and stood up.

"I think that I will work alone today. You do not seem to be able to control yourself."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Nonsense, Severus. You know I am quite disciplined when we work. It was just…"

"A very tasteless joke. Take the day, and see if your manners make a reappearance. We will talk in the evening." Then Severus deposited his cup in the sink and stormed from the room. He couldn't bear to look at the boy any longer.

He locked the door to the laboratory, and ignored the knocking, only coming upstairs when his stomach growled loud enough that it finally broke his concentration near supper time. The house smelled wonderful, and when he made his way to the kitchen, he found Draco setting out several dishes for dinner.

He looked up when Severus entered. "I thought you might be hungry. Since you skipped lunch."

Severus raised an eyebrow, then took his usual seat. "It is appreciated, Draco."

Draco beamed at him as though he'd lavished him with praise. "I didn't mean to upset you this morning, Severus." He settled across from him. "I just wanted…"

"To tease me. I am used to it. But I will not stand for it in my own home. Is that clear?"

Draco frowned, silent for a moment, then sighed and nodded. "Yes, sir." He focused on his plate for the rest of the meal, then made his way upstairs. Severus was disappointed. He had hoped they might discuss the article on the new form of sleeping draught that they were working on in Germany. Still, he supposed it could wait until the next day. Something to talk about over lunch.

* * *

Draco was quiet after that. Not sullen so much as withdrawn. But by the third day of moping, he couldn't stand any more. "If it means that much to you to go out so much, do not let me stop you. Just… let me know what to expect," he said as they sat down for lunch.

Draco looked up from his soup. "What? I…" He frowned, then seemed to think about what Severus had said. "I thought…"

"I do not sleep well with noise in my house, Draco. Or the anticipation of noise. If you wish to go out, far be it from me to stop you."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "And if I come home late?"

"Don't. If you find you are going to be home past midnight, I hope you will do me the favor of finding other lodgings for the evening. It is only polite not to keep me waiting up to find out if you will stumble up the stairs drunk or fondling some…" Severus scowled. "Boy."

"Boy?" Draco's lips twitched. "I promise not to bring home any 'boys' then, Severus."

"Do not bring home anyone. Or was I not clear enough about that?"

"Yes, Severus. You were very clear." Draco sighed. "I will… Do my best not to bother you with my… excursions. All right?"

"That is all I ask."

That should have been that, but only a day later, just as Severus had blown out his candle, he heard stumbling footsteps on the stairs, and overly loud whispering voices.

"Shhh, don't wake him," he heard Draco say. "If he doesn't know we're here, he can't be upset. But if he wakes up…"

The voice that answered was one he had not heard since the two of them had run from the school in Draco's sixth year. "He becomes a cranky bat? Nothing new then." Bletchley. How dare he bring that one here? Blaise was at least pleasant company. But Bletchley was crude and snide. Not someone Severus would ever choose to allow into his house.

"Shhhh," Draco said louder. Severus considered confronting them, but it was better dealt with in the morning. When he'd had his coffee. And he could yell properly without waking up the neighbors.

Unfortunately, the very drunk Draco forgot a silencing spell. So once again, Severus's sleep was ruined. By the time he managed to fall asleep, the sky was beginning to lighten. When he woke, it was almost noon, and the moment he sat up, his head began to pound. There would be no progress on the potion today.

He stumbled downstairs to find Draco making a rather large lunch. "Work up an appetite, did you?" Severus asked him with a snarl as he pushed by him to reach the coffee pot.

Draco's voice was sweeter than honey. "I don't know what you mean, Severus. I was just…"

"Just trying to pretend you do not know why I did not wish you to bring others here?" Severus glowered at him over the rim of his mug, the rich scent waking him almost as much as the bitter darkness of the liquid.

"I had no choice, Severus."

"No choice." If Draco had been wise, he would have left it there, but of course, Draco had always been oblivious to how others felt.

"Miles's roommate was home. We couldn't go there."

"Then perhaps you should have scheduled for another night. Seeing that I had specifically stated that you were not to bring others to my home."

"Severus…"

"No. If you cannot follow a simple rule, then perhaps it would be best if you did not remain here."

That finally got his attention. "Severus, no. Please…"

"I have done my best to deal with your… social life. However, I will not deal with it any longer. I cannot expect you to change, therefore the only other choice is to ask you to leave."

Draco stepped close, clutching at his sleeve. "Severus, no. Give me one more chance. Please."

Severus lowered his cup and slowly examined Draco's face. His social life was enough to drive Severus mad, but in every other way, they got on quite well. Though Severus wasn't one to be strongly social, he had very much enjoyed having Draco here to talk with, having someone to eat with, a companion to help with his potions. To give all that up, now that he'd had it, was rather difficult to contemplate. With a sigh, he nodded once. "Very well. One last choice. But if I hear so much as a giggle from your room…"

"Of course not, Severus. I swear it." The boy did look serious. Hopefully he would not so easily forget his promise this time.

"Good."

* * *

The next week, Draco was far more subdued. Enough so that Severus almost felt sorry for his harsh words. Still, the weekend would be the true test. When Friday came, Severus waited for Draco to mention going out for the night, but he did not.

"You do not have plans?" he asked as the boy settled on the sofa near Severus's favorite armchair.

Draco looked up from his book. "No. Should I? Did you want me out of your hair?"

Severus sat down and met his eyes. "This was not at all what I meant to happen, Draco. You are young. I do not mind what you do elsewhere." He did his best to ignore the internal twinge the idea brought. "I simply do not wish to hear it. Nor to have strangers or near strangers in my home. Surely you can understand that?"

Draco was silent for a moment. Why did he look less pleased than he had when they had argued? "You… want me to go?"

"I wish you to enjoy yourself, Draco. You are young. I wish… well, it was never something I could have. But it does not mean you should not."

Draco frowned, and he was silent for even longer this time. "I suppose… I could go visit with Blaise…" He glanced at Severus, who did his best to clamp down on the annoyance at the thought. What did he care if Draco visited with Blaise? So long as their noise didn't keep him awake, it was none of his business.

"I think that would be an excellent idea," he said, trying not to sound strained at the thought.

"Really?"

"So long as you do not wake me in the middle of the night. Will you be coming home after, or tomorrow?"

Obviously, that was the wrong response, as Draco scowled. "Tomorrow, then," he said, glaring down at his hands. "I should owl him quickly, to make sure he does not already have plans." He hurried from the room, and Severus sighed. All that mattered was his own sleep, and Draco's mood. The rest… well, he would just have to deal with that himself.

Draco appeared less than an hour later, dressed to the nines. He stopped near the front door and glanced at Severus. "I'm off. I'll see you in the morning."

Severus nodded. "Yes." His voice felt a little strangled. "I will see you then. I hope you enjoy yourself."

Draco muttered under his breath, soft enough that Severus couldn't quite hear anything but 'Blaise' and 'tonight.' "See you then." And then he was gone.

For at least an hour after he left, Severus tried to read. After realizing that he had read the same paragraph five times at least, he decided it was time for bed. Even so, it took him a long time to get himself to stand and head upstairs, every sound outside making him wonder if Draco had decided to come home early.

Finally, he slid into bed, but it was more than an hour before he managed to slip into sleep. It wasn't good sleep. He woke at every slight noise, and tossed and turned between waking. Finally, at dawn, he got up and stumbled downstairs to brew a fresh pot of coffee.

Once he woke a bit, he began to prepare breakfast, making enough for Draco as well. But Draco hadn't appeared by the time the food was finished. Nor had he appeared by the time Severus had finished eating.

* * *

It wasn't until after lunch that Draco finally appeared, looking rumpled and smirky.

"Good morning," he told Severus with a wide smile.

"You mean afternoon. I take that to mean that you enjoyed your evening?"

Draco dropped into a chair, smirking up at him. "Oh, yes. You know how it is, when you discover someone isn't what you always expected."

Severus frowned. What did that mean? "Oh? I thought you and Blaise knew each other well already?"

"Oh, we do. But I found out last night that he and uncle Rodolphus have been spending time together. I was always so terrified of him before, but… He turned out to be quite lovely." His eyes were glinting, and if Severus hadn't been so horrified by what he'd said, he would have been sickened by his words.

Startled, Severus wasn't sure what to make of what Draco had just said, a dozen questions rising to his tongue. "Rodolphus… is still alive?" He though he'd remembered seeing the brothers on the lists of the dead after the Battle of Hogwarts. Apparently he had remembered wrong, or they had faked their deaths. Because if Rodolphus had lost his brother, he would never have been quiet. Likely he would have fought until he had been killed. How had Lestrange survived, and why hadn't Draco told him? Surely he knew letting him go free was a bad idea.

"Yes. He's been staying in his castle, apparently. He and his brother. You know, I never would have believed he could be so tender a lover, but…"

Severus closed his eyes, certain he didn't want to know. "You… with him?" He couldn't stand the thought. "No, I don't want to hear it."

"Why does it bother you? You said you didn't care, so long as you didn't have to hear it?"

"He is old enough to be your father," Severus growled.

"Mm. I know. That only made it better. All that strength and experience… He was perfect."

Severus couldn't stand to hear another word, and jumped to his feet. "It doesn't horrify you, thinking of what he has done? That he was an unrepentant Death Eater? That he killed?"

"No different from you or father, Severus. Why does that upset you? Surely that shouldn't matter. Blaise doesn't mind, and neither do I. In fact, Rodolphus suggested the two of us come stay with him. The castle's quite large, and there's plenty of space."

The rushing in Severus's ears left him shocked that the house was still standing given that it sounded to him like a tornado had torn through the house. "What?" he growled.

"I'm thinking of taking him up on the offer. I mean, it is a castle…"

"No!" Severus was shocked at his own vehemence. Even more that he'd grabbed Draco's arm.

"Ow! What on earth is wrong with you, Severus? Why do you care, anyway? I only seem to annoy you. This way, you won't have to bother with my… evenings."

Severus dragged him to his feet. "You are not going anywhere," he said.

"Why not?" Draco said, glaring up at him. "For what possible reason should I stay, Severus? You don't want me here. Not really. I annoy you. I keep you up at night. My habits make you constantly angry. Why would you want me here?"

Severus hesitated for a moment, still hearing the wind in his ears. And then he found himself lunging forward, catching Draco's lips in a bruising kiss. Draco gasped, then moaned, his arms curling around Severus's neck, kissing back with eagerness.

After a moment, Severus pulled back. "I shouldn't…"

Draco's fingers dug into his shoulders, tugging him back. "Don't you dare stop now." He kissed him again, and after a moment, Severus gave in to the need, letting his tongue sweep into Draco's mouth, reveling in the groan that pulled from Draco.

"Upstairs," Draco said when they broke apart again. "Unless… I'm leaving?"

"You are not," Severus growled. He took Draco's arm, leading him upstairs, not caring when his grip shifted, and Draco's fingers tangled with his.

Together they hurried to Severus's room, and Draco was quick to tug at his own clothes. "How do you want me?" he asked with a grin.

"Naked." Severus watched hungrily as pale skin appeared from under Draco's clothes.

"And then?" Draco purred, as he undid the buckle of his belt.

Severus began to start working on his buttons. "Stop talking." He stepped closer and kissed him again, one hand curling in pale silk hair to keep him close.

"Yes, sir," Draco said with a purr. He finished undressing, then crawled onto the bed, watching Severus, his eyes greedy for the sight. His regard was distracting, and Severus found his fingers fumbling as he tried to undress. "Would you like some help?" Draco purred.

"Stay there," Severus told him. It was surprising how enticing it was, watching Draco's expression as he undressed. "Your expression…"

"What about it?" Draco asked.

"You look… hungry."

Draco's lips curved up, and then he stretched out on his back. "Oh… I definitely need something. Hurry up," he said. His hands slid over his body, fingers plucking at his nipples, then stroking a line down his body and straight to his cock. When his fingers curled around his long, slender, pink cock, Severus shuddered. The boy was too beautiful to be real. His fingers fumbled to remove the last of his clothes, and then he stalked towards the bed.

"Hands," Severus said.

Draco blinked up at him. "What?"

"Hands. Over your head. Now."

Draco complied, eyes widening, a flush creeping down over his chest. "Yes, sir," he said breathlessly.

Severus knelt between his knees and pushed them apart. He let his fingers slide up Draco's thighs, then curled one hand around his cock. "So eager. Didn't Lestrange fuck you enough last night?"

"I don't want to talk about him. Fuck me. Need it."

"As you wish," Severus purred, and he leaned down to lick over Draco's cock, drawing a cry from the boy's lips. It was intoxicating. He sucked at him for a moment, letting his fingers slide up and over Draco's chest, making sure to play with his nipples as he sucked at him.

Draco arched under him, moaning loudly. "Oooooooh…"

Severus let his fingers move higher, stroking over Draco's lips, grinning as they closed around them, and shivering at the feeling of Draco's tongue stroking over his fingers. He pulled his fingers free, and sat up. Draco's fingers immediately dropped to his cock, and Severus slapped it away. "Hands up, Draco. And legs up.

When Draco looked up at him, his eyes were nearly black with need. "Fuck me. Please…"

"Yes." Severus stroked his fingers down over Draco's cock, then stroked his taint for a moment. Draco whined, but Severus wanted to take his time. The boy had been driving him mad, so now it was Severus's turn. "You want more, boy?"

"Oh, yes. Please, Severus. I need your cock."

"You'll get it, boy. But first…" He slid his fingers lower, stroking over his entrance and drawing a shudder from him. He smirked, then played with the ring of muscle, then held his fingers to Draco's lips once more. Draco licked at them sloppily, moaning. "That's it. Get them nice and slick, boy." After a moment, he stroked his now very slick fingers over Draco's hole once more, then pressed a finger inside. The way Draco shuddered made Severus's cock twitch. He was going to have to move faster, or both of them would spend before he even got inside Draco.

Despite the fact that he wanted to take his time—after all, who knew when Draco would allow him to do this again?—Severus gave in to the temptation of using a spell to slick him. Already, he was accepting his fingers easier, but Severus didn't want to move away, and the slicking spell was one of the first wandless spells he'd ever learned.

Draco gasped at the feeling, then clenched around his fingers. "You don't have to be gentle with me, Severus. Take me."

Severus growled, twisting his fingers inside him. The thought of Draco being so able to accept him led him to think of all the others he had slept with. The jealousy of having so many others in Draco's memory to compete with was more than he could stand. "I will, then, since you are so eager." He pulled his fingers free, then slicked his cock. Draco was shifting under him, breathing heavily, his hands roaming over his chest, brushing across his nipples even as he watched Severus stroke himself.

"I am," he breathed. "Please, Severus…"

It was enough to calm him. Severus settled on top of him, then guided himself into Draco's tight heat. Realizing he would lose all control if he watched Draco now, he leaned in and kissed him deeply, opening him with slow, shallow thrusts. It felt amazing, and Severus wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop with just this once. But then, he'd always known that the Malfoys would be his downfall.

Still, closing his eyes as they kissed only made it worse. He could smell Draco's lemon-sage scent all around him, as well as the musk of sex as they moved together. Draco's sighs and moans skittered down his back, making his cock twitch and grow harder, each thrust pushing them both closer to the edge.

"Ah… Severus, yes." Draco's fingers clutched at his shoulders, dragging him into a deeper kiss. "Don't stop…" he muttered as his lips traced the length of Severus's neck. Severus couldn't ever recall feeling quite that sensitive there before, his hips twisting to push deeper, pulling a ragged moan from Draco.

His thrusts grew more rapid, more desperate as Draco continued to kiss and suck at his neck. His cries grew louder as Severus's thrusts came harder and faster, and Severus knew it wouldn't take much. "Come for me, Draco," he said, his hand curling around Draco's cock. He wanted to see what he looked like when he finally let go. Draco was beautiful like this, arching under him, moaning loudly, and when he came, he went still, a breathing statue of blue-veined marble that Severus wanted to warm with his hands and lips. It was too much to bear. Unable to stop himself, he thrust hard into him, then came with a shudder, slumping forward but catching himself on his fore-arms. Head bowed forward as he tried to catch his breath.

"About time, too," Draco purred.

It took a moment for his brain to catch up to what he was hearing. He opened his eyes to meet Draco's. "Excuse me?" he asked. He pulled away and sat up, but Draco moved with him, straddling his lap and kissing him once more.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere, now that I know you want this, Severus. A good thing, too. I don't think Blaise wanted to share."

Severus's eyes narrowed, imagining Blaise storming into his room to snatch Draco from his lap. His arms automatically tightened around Draco's waist.

"Not me," Draco said with a grin. "His lover. Uncle Rodolphus. He's had his eye on me for years, you know. If you hadn't done this, they were expecting me tonight. Of course, they still expect to see us tomorrow. Uncle Rodolphus's house elves are making a nice big brunch for us." He kissed Severus on the nose, then slid off his lap and under the covers. "Which means we should get some sleep," he said, holding up the covers and patting the bed beside him.

A dozen more questions circled in Severus's mind, but he pushed them back ruthlessly. It could wait until the morning. Until he had had another chance to watch Draco come. He slid under the covers and curled an arm around the boy, reveling in the feeling of flesh against flesh. Yes, having Draco come and stay was possibly the best idea he had ever had.


End file.
